Whiskers, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret-Cat
by bellutrixlestrange
Summary: A mishap in Potions class turns Draco into a cat. A comment he makes to Harry when he is turned back makes things spiral a bit out of control.


**A/N:** Ok, so this fic was something I wrote (the first like five paragraphs) for a game in a group I'm part of, and it just kind of spiraled from there. Pretty much everything after Draco gets turned back human was not written for the game, and was part of the spiraling out of control. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Draco was not happy. In fact, he was extremely mad. Due to a Potions incident, Draco Malfoy was now a cat. He had claws, fur, and a tail. A TAIL!

 _How am I going to explain this to Father?_ he thought. _Of course, I can't explain it because I'm a cat. Stupid Longbottom and his inability to brew a proper potion. Hopefully Slughorn will find a way to change me back soon._ Draco paced back and forth in the Hospital Wing, where he would be residing until someone found a way to relieve him of his "furry little problem" as Harry had laughingly called it. His boyfriend had all too much fun when carrying him to the Hospital Wing to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey. He had pet him and nuzzled him, and Draco would have clawed Harry if it hadn't felt so damn good. He was purring just thinking about it.

 _No, bad Draco,_ he thought. _I do not enjoy being pet and nuzzled._

 _But you like it when he does it to you while you're a human,_ a part of him said.

 _Well, I'm not a human,_ he responded. _And now I'm talking to myself. Lovely._

"Draco, stop pacing. I'm sure old Sluggy'll be able to help you," Harry said from his seat on one of the hospital beds. Draco turned to hiss at him before continuing his pacing.

"Alright dear," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked into the room. "Professor Slughorn has found a potion to reverse the effects of this little mishap. Here you go." She set down a bowl of pale blue liquid in front of him and he began lapping at it. He inwardly cringed at the taste, but continued drinking it until the bow was empty. A tingling sensation spread through his limbs, and within moments he was a human again, thankfully fully clothed in his school uniform.

"Thank Merlin," he exclaimed. "I thought I was going to be stuck like that."

"Aw, but you were so cute as a cat," Harry said from the other side of the infirmary. "I was going to call you Whiskers, the amazing bouncing ferret-cat."

"Eat a dick, Potter," Draco said, turning away from his boyfriend.

"Gladly," Harry responded, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Just give me a time and place."

"Cheeky brat," Draco muttered, shaking Harry off of him. "Now let's go get lunch, I'm starved!"

"The life of a cat is so tiring, isn't it?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, it is." Draco agreed. "Hopefully I will never have to experience it again. Honestly, how could Longbottom mess up a potion that badly. I know he's abysmal at potions, but really."

"Now, Draco, don't be rude. Neville just gets nervous." Harry chided.

Draco snorted. "Nervous. He killed the Dark Lord's snake from hell but he gets nervous in Potions class. What does he even have to get nervous about? Slughorn is easily the softest teacher here. Even Sprout is stricter."

"Honestly, I have no idea. He's always gotten nervous in Potions, no matter who was teaching. I think it may have something to do with his family, but I'm not about to ask," Harry said. He led Draco through the corridors of the school on a route that Draco didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

Harry turned and smirked at him. "You did tell me to eat a dick." He pushed Draco through a door into an abandoned classroom.

"Yes, did," Draco said, "But not right now-" His words turned into a moan as Harry dropped to his knees and began nuzzling at his crotch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it now?" Harry asked, looking up innocently.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned. "Yes, yes, do it now."

"I thought you'd say that," Harry said. "Take off your clothes."

Draco hurried to follow the order and soon was standing before is boyfriend completely naked, cock standing proudly erect. Harry flicked his wand and transfigured an old desk into a bed which he then guided Draco to. He pressed gentle kisses to Draco's lips, then neck, then chest, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Draco gasped at the sensation, arching up into Harry. He switched to the other nipple, licking and sucking at it.

"Harry, please," Draco whispered.

"Please what?" Harry asked, lifting his head up from Draco's chest.

"Suck my cock, please," Draco whimpered. Harry smirked in response and began trailing kisses down Draco's torso, stopping just before he got to Draco's hard, swollen cock. Draco gasped as Harry licked up his length before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. "Fuck, yes!" He shouted. "More, Harry, please."

He felt Harry smile around him before taking the entire length into his mouth. Draco gasped and moaned as Harry sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down on his cock. He tried to thrust upwards, but Harry's hands on his hips stopped him. "I'm close, I'm so fucking close," Draco gasped, and nearly screamed when Harry stopped. "Please, let me come. I want to come," Draco begged.

"Not yet," Harry whispered, climbing off the bed. "You'll come with my cock in you. Would you like that?"

Draco nodded, looking at his still-clothed boyfriend. "Yes."

"Good," Harry said before stripping. "Get on your hands and knees."

Draco followed his instructions and gasped when he felt Harry's finger, slicked with lube the lube that he carried around, entered him. Harry began slowly thrusting in and out, finger lightly brushing against Draco's prostate and sending electric shocks throughout his whole body. Draco let his head drop to the bed, moaning and gasping as Harry added a second finger.

"Harder," Draco moaned. Harry sped up his thrusts slightly, adding a finger after a few more minutes. "I'm ready Harry." Harry pulled his fingers out and Draco felt him press the blunt head of his cock to his asshole.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yes, I'm ready, you great prick, now fu-" Draco broke off with a moan as Harry slowly thrust into him.

"Merlin, Draco, you're so fucking tight," Harry hissed. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Draco, over and over again, each thrust hitting Draco's prostate. "Do you like that? Do you like being filled by me?"

"Yes!" Draco shouted as Harry slammed into him. Harry reached around Draco and grabbed his cock, hand moving up and down it in time with his thrusts, the movements made easier by the pre-cum leaking out of it.

"No one else can fuck you like I can, can they?" Harry growled. He sped up his thrusts, slamming into Draco so hard that it was nearly painful, and Draco wanted more of it. "Now come for me, Draco."

Draco came with a shout, cum shooting all over the bed and Harry's hand. Harry kept brutally thrusting into him for a few moments before he, too, was coming inside Draco, filling him. They both flopped onto the transfigured bed, panting. "That . . . was good sex," Draco said, grinning at Harry.

"Yes, it was," Harry said before softly kissing Draco. "What do you say after lunch we go up to Gryffindor Tower for round two? I can make sure we're not bothered . . ." He trailed off.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Draco said. "But first a shower. I'm all sweaty and covered in cum."

Harry laughed. "Okay, shower first, then lunch, then more mind-blowing sex. Thank Merlin neither of us has classes for the rest of the day."

"Hey, Harry?" Draco said, smiling nervously at Harry.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"I love you," Draco said.

Harry's concern melted into a soft smile. "I love you, too, Draco. If someone had told me even a year ago that I would love you, I would have thought they were insane. But I love you. I really, really do. Now let's go get that shower," Harry smirked. "Maybe we can have round two in the shower."

"I like that plan," Draco said, smirking back at the other man. "Let's go." They both got off the bed, which Harry transfigured back into a desk, before putting their clothes back on and walking to the door.

"I love you, Harry Potter, so much," Draco whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's in a soft kiss.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "I love you, too."


End file.
